rogues_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dolo Family
The Dolo family comes from old Corellian stock. The House Dolo were wardens of royal land under the old Corellian monarchy. The fortunes of the Dolo family fell with the rise of Corellian democracy. The bloodline of the family became diffuse after 312 BBY. When the absolute monarchy was dissolved, its royal leases were no longer maintained, and the House of Dolo became part of a new class of impoverished nobility. While the modern family Dolo has very little connection to this historic legacy, it is being strongly emphasized by the current patriarch. The modern House Dolo’s patriarch is Diet’lam Dolo. Originally a single child army brat from Coronet, Diet’lam served in CorSec where he achieved the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. His service in CorSec saw joint operations with the Corellian Navy prior to the Clone Wars. These operations are, to this day, highly classified; however, multiple members of Dolo’s battalion were awarded Corellian bloodstripes. Diet’lam himself was awarded the bloodstripe second class, and a letter from the Diktat that granted Diet’lam ownership of his family’s ancestral domain. In his retirement Diet’lam used the land for cattle ranching; it was on this land that the source of the family’s wealth -- Dolomiiite -- was found. Using connections to the Diktat, CorSec, and the Merchant’s Guild Diet’lam has been able to expand Dolo Industries into many new markets and industries. While many of its subsidiaries and operations are publicly traded, Dolo Industries -- the parent holding company of the family -- is not a publicly traded corporation. Dolo family members are often employed as officers within or appointed as directors above these subsidiaries. Once a Dolo family member is instantiated into the company in this way, the operations of the company proceed as any other publicly traded corporation; however, the inner workings of Dolo Industries itself are tightly clasped industry secrets. This, and the emergence of Diet’lam’s half brother and half sister, have lead to rampant speculation among industry insiders about the nepotism within Dolo Industries. Fully understanding the familial relations of House Dolo means understanding the boardroom of Dolo Industries. This corporate entity has become the shield and sword with which Deit’lam marshalls the family. This protected liability holding corporation does more than control the family inheritance. This holding company allows the family to combine its wealth and project a united front to the outside world. The Dolo Ranch is centered around one of its three main parts, depending whom is asked. Geographically those parts are a lakeside pastoral estate that is almost feudal in its inspiration, dusty ranch land where herds of nerf have beaten heavy dirt trails into the native greenscape, and a long stacked refinery that, somehow, was classified as light industry. The manor and primary familial residences are clustered about a scenic lake, artificially installed explicitly to create this pastoral biome. The estate houses more than one hundred members of the Dolo Family; however, this spectrum of people could be as intimately tied to the family as Diet'lam and Shar'lotte on one extreme, or as professionally as the family's on site tailor on the other. The Dolo Family's ranks are filled with dozens of cousins and in-laws from various walks of life. Only an hour from Coronet City, the capital, by speeder, the ranch is home to those Dolos with industrial, political, and agrarian functions in the family. The sprawling fields about the ranch speak to its original function, a ranch. Populated by more nerf than people, these plains are dotted with the temporary dwellings of the ranchers. These small shelters offer modern amenities to the ranchers following and tending the great herds of nerf. The piece of the ranch most imposing upon the Corellian skyline is the refinery and oil wells. These structures are the centre of an industry town that has now grown large enough to boast its own starport. With various tenements and shuttle terminals this "town" -- depending on galactic energy markets -- may boast a population as high as 2,000 people. Family Tree